nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Spectacle Rock
Spectacle Rock is a recurring location in The Legend of Zelda games, and first appeared in the first game of the series, The Legend of Zelda. Characteristics Spectacle Rock is a rock formation of two parallel rocks, that is always found on Death Mountain in Hyrule. They often have some kind of role in the progress of the game. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' In The Legend of Zelda, Specatcle Rock was located to the northeast of Death Mountain. If the player bombed the left rock, the entrance to Level-9, Ganon's lair, was revealed. ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' In Zelda II, the player can use the Hammer on the eastern rock to reveal a magic container. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' In A Link to the Past, Spectacle Rock only exists in the Light World, where it blocks the route to the Tower of Hera, making the player temporarily enter the Dark World to bypass it. Between the rocks is a cave route that leads down and out of Death Mountain. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' In Ocarina of Time, Spectacle Rock appears inside the Death Mountain's crater, in front of the entrance to the Fire Temple. Its appearance is more conic or heaped, and a Piece of Heart rests on top of one of the rocks. Volcanic smoke billows out of the tips of each rock, though there were no natural chimney stacks visible at the peaks. It is evident from its structure and that of the Fire Temple that the upper floors of the Fire Temple extend into the interior of these two mounds. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' In Twilight Princess, Spectacle Rock are two huge rock formations near Death Mountain. The southeast one (southwest in the Wii version) houses the Goron race, while the northwest (northeast in the Wii version) one houses their Goron Mines. Similar formations ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' Although the setting of Link's Awakening is the imaginary Koholint Island, it is possible that a certain mountain formation in the Tal Tal Mountain Range acts a tribute to Spectacle Rock, which is not farfetched considering the game's referential nature. Between Mount Tamaranch and Turtle Rock, this structure mimics Spectacle Rock in both appearance and function — as in A Link to the Past, a cavern in the middle of the rock grants access to higher elevations of the mount from the blocked entrance at its foot. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In Majora's Mask, the Twin Islands can be found on Snowhead in Termina. It is the path between the Mountain Village and Goron Village, where the entrance to the Goron Racetrack is also located. Despite being known as "Twin Islands", there are actually three islands in this area, though the third is smaller and makes up part of the connection between the two "eyeglasses." While the double igloo structure of the Goron Shrine in Goron Village arguably also resembles Spectacle Rock, the Twin Islands are a more plausible candidate in that they are arranged horizontally on the overworld map and that they have a distinct bridge structure connecting the two main islands. ''The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker'' In The Wind Waker, an island known as Spectacle Isle can be found on the Great Sea. It is made up out of two hills, but is a long way from Dragon Roost Island, which is generally speculated to be Death Mountain. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations